User talk:ROGY
As I stated on the forums, I am amazed of your console collection. You have almost every single remake of a console as well. Congrats. --Bentendo 09:12, 1 March 2007 (MST) Are you on any other forum so we can exchange friend codes for any games? This is prolly bad that I found this site because because I might get as addicted to this as much as was with Pokemon (and prolly will be again after Pokemon Diamond and Pearl are released) my reply Well, here's the story. First off, my router used to work perfectly, and I was able to play wifi all day long (over 1,500 wins, and only about 200 losses on Mario Kart DS, I also don't snake against people who don't snake). Then, for some reason, nintendo wifi would not work for me. I don't understand why, because as you see I'm using it on the computer. I'm thinking about getting a nintendo wifi router thing, so when I do, and if it works, I'll alert you so we can play wifi again. And don't worry, I'm only good at beating people at Mario Kart DS (and also, in a way, Tetris DS), so if your good at Metroid Prime Hunters or Star Fox Command, then I'm totally doomed! dooooomed I tell ye! Huff... I say. Anyway, since your on the subject of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, which version are you getting. I hate to admit it, but I haven't played Pokemon for along time, but once I saw this, I just can't wait. I'm getting Diamond for a pathetic reason - I like the cover Pokemon better than the Pearl one. Also, I've decided that my starter Pokemon will be Turtwig. --Bentendo 11:15, 1 March 2007 (MST) reply I'll prolly get Diamond for the same reason, but my main interest in buying the next Pokemon game is that the Wii Pokemon game will have online play. That is gonna be sick. I suck at Pokemon, either my friends are really good or I just don't know how to use the moves at the right time. I bought Pokemon Box for the Gamecube and I hope the Wii will be able to access them from it. That would be amazing. I have level 100... you know, instead of listing them I should prolly just put the info in my profile when I find out. Do you have a Wii yet? Once again for Mario Kart DS I am either bad or my friends are amazing. I would classify myself as par all around in games, with the exception of SSBM with Roy. --Rogy 11:26, 1 March 2007 (MST) Reply to a reply! No, I don't have a Wii yet. Seriously, it's been killing me. Though I have been able to play the game at my local GameStop. I played the dungeon level of Twilight Princess and the fishing level of the same game. I had a blast, and cant wait for more of it. p.s. - Is that usually why people pick a certain version, because they like the cover model... err, Pokemon? --Bentendo 11:30, 1 March 2007 (MST) yea most likely the case. Groudon got me last time *If Groudon is the red monster (not the blue swimming one), then it looks like we have the same tastes! --Bentendo 13:15, 1 March 2007 (MST)